


Ice Monsters

by Bam4Me



Series: Cryptid [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cryptid!Yuuri, Gen, Human!Victor, Human!Yuri, Ice Cryptid, M/M, Pet!Yuuri, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, They're called cryptids but everyone knows about them tbh, Yuri Needs A Hug, Yuuri is 100 percent sure that Yuri is is cub, Yuuri isnt an ice skater, but he LOVES the ice, cryptid AU, many hugs, not actually tho, techincally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: A lot is known about Cryptids:They're a LOT smarter than the media portrays them to be, though this doesn't stop humans from treating them like pets. It helps that most cryptids actually don't mind being pets.About 90% of all cryptids have a human soulmate. 60% of them find that soulmate. Less than 2% are rejected by their human soulmate.They have a body temperature of over a hundred and ten degrees. They not only LIKE snow, but they love it so much they make their nests in it, even if they love heat as well.Things humans don't seem to know about cryptids:If one of them is sliding on ice, it's because they want to. Cryptids, if they decided to take up skating as a sport, would rule the skating world in a matter of one season.They're cute as fuck. If you can manage to get past the claws.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you want to know what Yuuri looks like in this, look at these two pics: (yes, I l know they're for LazyTown fandom, please don't yell at me, I FINALLY found the perfect look for them, so I hope I don't get yelled at for putting these links up.)  
> http://celestialess.tumblr.com/post/154958883336/hes-just-a-pure-monster-having-some-fun-let-him  
> http://celestialess.tumblr.com/post/154929605306/a-cutie-cryptid-for-u
> 
> Cryptids aren't ACTUALLY pets, but they pretty much act like them, so people treat them like them. It's not like they have a damn cryptid catcher out looking for strays or anything, they're allowed to go about their lives any way they choose to, but people still tend to TREAT them like pets.
> 
> When a person meets their soulmate, a tattoo appears on their body. Not before. If you don't have a tattoo, you haven't met your soulmate.
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com

Yuri didn’t know why he kept the damn thing around, anyways. He could have taken him to pretty much any shelter and he would have been fine there.

 

Now he’s gone and made a complete mess out of Yuri’s bedroom -damn nesting instincts- and keeps making Yuri feel guilty every damn time his grandfather told them he still hasn’t found a better home for the cuddly monster.

 

Yuri wasn’t sure if Yuuri -which is a stupid name, why’s he have to share his name with a cryptid of all things?- really could fully grasp what they were talking about when they spoke of relocating him to a more permanent home, but Yuri thinks he does, because he would always get all quiet, curling up where he was and closing off from them till the blow of being removed from the only place he’s thought of as home in _years_ , wore off a little.

 

Yuuri was a simple cryptid. He wanted to be like all the others. He didn’t care if his owner wasn’t rich, or even if they didn’t have children for him to play with -especially babies, because Yuuri loves babies, and they curl up on you and nap and it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside- and he wouldn’t even be upset if they didn’t have all the time in the world to be with him, like Nikolai and Yuri were always talking about.

 

Yuri and Nikolai were wrong, he doesn’t need a family who has more time for him than they do, he just… he wants to be somewhere where they’re not going to get rid of him again…

 

He’s so scared of being abandoned again, he’s been pushing the humans away from him for years. He didn’t care if he had to live on the streets, at least he wouldn’t be disappointed again, being given away once more so soon after he’s gotten settled. He just wanted the stress of it to go away.

 

That was, till he met a crying teenage boy who was sitting outside his den one day.

 

That’s Yuri. Yuuri didn’t know what made the human so upset, and he wasn’t sure how to keep it from happening again, but he’s worried about his human. Yuri is so young, he’s basically a _cub_. Yuuri can’t just leave him all alone out there.

 

So he had come out, and let the blonde pet him, nuzzling into his lap with a heavy, soothing purr that had always made children calm down when he did it at them. It had worked with Yuri, and all at once, Yuuri felt his heart swell with the need to keep this boy safe, and also, with a painful clench, at remembering what it was like to have a human who looked at you like you were something special, and precious.

 

He wanted that again. Oh god, he really did.

 

So, for once, since he started pushing the humans away; he stopped, and didn’t push this one. He was only a cub, and Yuuri wanted him to be happy.

 

Which is why he found himself living with him and his grandfather -and the kitty, who liked cuddling with him when he was napping, because cryptids have such a higher body heat than any other species- and utterly _dying_ inside of the anxiety.

 

He… he loved this boy. His _cub_ , his sweet little Yurio -because saying names was hard, and he always ended up adding the sound to the end- and he was happy here.

 

He didn’t think he could stand any more anxiety of being passed from one home to another, never comfortable, never with his own nest to tend to… never happy…

 

He looked over at Yuri after his grandfather had spoken to him about it -luckily, Nikolai didn’t seem _upset_ at him being there, simply resigned to finding him a ‘better’ home- and climbed up onto the couch next to the teen, curling up there and putting his head on Yuri’s hip.

 

“S-sad?”

 

Yuri looked down at him, and tried to smile -really, he did,- but it came out more of a grimace. “I’m going to miss you, when you’re not here.”

 

Yuuri could feel tears pricking at his eyes, and he looked away, upset. “Sa-ad. Me sa-ad.”

 

Yuri made a little choked off noise in his throat, and leaned down to curl over Yuuri’s head, pressing a kiss to one of those big ears with trembling lips. He was trying not to cry. “I know. Me too.”

 

***

 

Yuri should have known it would be a horrible idea to let Yuuri go with him to the rink that day. He was mostly going in case someone there was looking to adopt a cryptid, but knowing his luck, he’d probably just end up getting yelled at for taking his pet. Not like Victor never did it with Makkachin.

 

Which is why he was now _severely_ regretting that he hadn’t listened to his grandfather when he suggested he use a leash on Yuuri that morning. It’s not that you _have_ to use them, but cryptids with anxiety disorders like Yuuri obviously had, tended to startle in public.

 

Really, Yuri hadn’t thought it would be an issue, but maybe he should have told him _where_ they were going, because this was an unexpected reaction. As soon as they had gotten out of the cab and Yuuri had figured out where they were, he was off like a shot, one thing in mind, and leaving Yuri gaping in the dust.

 

“Ice! Ice ice? Ice!”

 

Yuri’s brain caught up with him and he took off after the cryptid - and you wouldn’t think a cryptid, could run that fast, but cryptids were quick little buggers. “Yuuri! Stop!”

 

Yuri cursed under his breath as the cryptid got the front door to the ice rink open, and sped off towards the rink itself. Yuri wonders if he’s ever been here before.

 

Obviously, the excitable creature knew exactly where he was going, because the first thing Yuri heard when he got into the room, was screaming, and various skaters flinging themselves out of the way as Yuuri went full speed into the rink.

 

Oh great, there was that lovely ‘lack of impulse control’ that Nikolai keeps telling him Yuuri has. Yuri hadn’t seen it yet, and here it is.

 

Yuri stopped at the edge of the rink, halfway hanging over the side, watching as Yuuri skidded across the ice, a growly rumble coming from his throat as the -suicidal- cryptid slid towards the edge of the rink at an alarmingly fast rate.

 

Fuck, cryptids were sturdy, but he could still break a bone. Yuri felt his breath catch, and he was about to yell out for… something… help? Suddenly there was a skarp sound on the ice, and before Yuri could say anything, Victor was between Yuuri and the wall, skidding down to the ice just in time to catch Yuuri against his chest. Yuuri wasn’t big enough to make more than a bruise on him, and Yuuri seemed surprised at the sudden soft stop.

 

Yuri sagged over the edge of the rink, breathing a little hard. God, he didn’t know what he’d do if the cryptid got hurt.

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, was _quite_ surprised.

 

He’d been having fun, -ice was his favorite after all- and had been about to turn on the ice so he wouldn’t crash into that stupid wall thingy they always put around the frozen ponds, when suddenly, a pair of arms had caught him up, and caused them to go careening into the wall.

 

He turned around after shaking off the arms, and found himself looking at a pretty human. He had soft grey hair and blue eyes, and Yuuri kind of loved the colour of them, so he wanted to keep seeing them. He sat back on his haunches on the ice, picking at the sweater and pants Yuri had put him in that morning, saying that he needed _human_ clothes in public, and cocked his head to the side, eyes wide. “Play?”

 

Victor’s eyebrows went up at the friendly cryptid’s request. He blinked; once, and twice, and started to get up from the ice he was sitting on. He looked over at the lip of the rink, where he could hear Yakov yelling at Yuri, telling him that a cryptid would melt the ice, and looked back down to where Yuuri was starting to climb up to his feet; and sure enough, there was a slowly melting pool of liquid at his feet.

 

Luckily, a cryptid’s body temperature was too high for any of his body parts to stick, but unfortunately, the higher freezing point of the ice below his bare -and clawed, terrifyingly clawed- feet was melting fast.

 

Goodness, how warm _were_ cryptids? The body that had skidded full force into Victor had felt warm, for someone that was in his arms for less than twenty seconds.

 

“Um…”

 

He looked over at Yuri again, noting that the young blonde was ignoring Yakov entirely while he tried to force his skates on quick at he could. As soon as the last of his laces were tied, he flicked off his guards and stepped into the rink, skating over to Victor and Yuuri. Yuuri welcomed his human back to him with a brilliant smile, ignorant of the way that _he_ was about to be the one chastised now for running off on him.

 

“Cub! Cub back!”

 

Cryptids vocal cords really weren’t meant for human language. They were better suited for growling and purrs, the non-verbal clicks they tended to give off towards each other was the closest thing they had to speech of their own.

 

Yuri looked upset. “Yuuri, you can’t run off like that, you scared a lot of the skaters, and you need to stay with me when we’re in public! You know how easily started humans can get, I don’t want anyone thinking you might hurt them and trying to hurt you.”

 

Yuuri’s ears drooped down a full inch, laying down against his shoulders, which were sagging with them. He let out a growling whimper, tears coming up. He didn’t like being yelled at. Yuri sighed, pulling the cryptid in so he could hug him, which is something Victor’s never seen him willingly do to someone other than his grandfather before. The cryptid curled up over him, thought he wasn’t much bigger, making the cooing and clicking noises that Victor oddly associates with _nesting_ cryptids. He snorted. Apparently, Yuuri thinks Yuri is his cub.

 

“Yur-oh, Yur-oh, so much sorry, Yur-oh.”

 

Yuri sighed, and Victor’s brain finally caught up to him. “Wait, his name is Yuuri?”

 

Yuri sighed, pulling back a little. “Well, it’s not like I named him, he’s not exactly a cub, he’s older than I am.”

 

Victor shrugged, looking a little blase about it. “It’s not too bad, just confusing. Why didn’t you tell all of us you had a cryptid?”

 

Yuri looked down, still being coddled by the cryptid, who suddenly let go of him, sinking back down to the ice, curling up on the floor with the _loudest_ purr. That was one thing that cryptids where known for. They _loved_ ice. When Yuri had first met him, he was pouncing in a pile of freshly fallen snow. They loved the warm too, but ice was their natural habitat. They let him out into the backyard every time it snows, and he makes these excitable happy purrs that make Yuri’s heart clench at the idea of him leaving. He didn’t think he could handle it.

 

He suddenly found Victor staring at him, looking concerned, and Yuri swallowed once, glancing down at Yuuri before back up to Victor, and blinking in shock.

 

“Victor, when did you meet them? No one even told me!”

 

Victor looked surprised, rearing back once before he followed Yuri’s shocked gaze down to his right hand. He pulled off the thin glove after catching sight of a shining gold image creaping up his arm.

 

The both starred in almost silent for a minute. There was a shining gold band tattooed around his right finger, with the thin gold chain linking it to a band on his wrist, all in the same colour.

 

“Well, as far as soulmate marks go, that’s pretty unique. So, who was it? Must have been a pretty spectacular connection for it to leave that.”

 

Victor blinked twice more. It’s like all words have left him today, which is entirely unlike him.

 

Suddenly, a slightly wetter cryptid stood up from the ice, crowding into Yuri and Victor’s space with an excitable air.

 

“Pretty! Mate?”

 

Yuri was about to tell him that this was his soulmate mark, when he took a good look at Yuuri’s own hand and promptly lost all his cool.

 

Yuuri had the _exact_ same mark on his own hand.

 

***

 

When they all got back to the edge of the rink and outside, Yakov had proceeded to let loose on all of them, giving them an earful. Well, he didn’t hold back with Yuri and Victor -who wasn’t sure why he was being yelled at, he was the one that saved the cryptid from breaking any bones- but after half a sentence of yelling at the cryptid himself, Yuuri had started tearing up. Yakov wasn’t used to that. He was used to being ignored while he yelled, the cryptid had looked like he’d been told he was never allowed to see snow again.

 

He rounded on Yuri and Victor instead, giving them both a piece of his mind. They’d already had to call maintenance to bring out a cleaning crew to wipe down the ice. The skaters were taking a break, since that half of the rink was now closed until it could resolidify.

 

“Yakov.” Victor interrupted the angry coach with a fairly blank look, and Yakov rounded on him, about to yell more for being interrupted. “Yakov, I’m taking next season off. I might be around the rink a little less.”

 

Yakov reared back, blinking. “Vitya, you’ll never get anywhere if you don’t practice. I get that you’re unsure where to go with things-”

 

Yakov cut himself off when Victor held up his right hand with a pointed look. He took in a sharp breath, and it took him a few beats to fully catch up with things, before he looked over towards Yuuri, who was looking down at his own tattoo with both a happy, and nervous look. His hands had never looked less human than now, compared to that of Victor’s - his soulmate.

 

Victor had long slender fingers, and pale skin. Yuuri had big sharp claws and pale purple, nothing like a humans at all.

 

And yet, he bore the exact same mark.

 

He looked up at the still silent coach, who, for the first time, didn’t seem angry, a thoughtful, almost sad look in his eyes.

 

Yakov finally looked away from the young cryptid, and back to Victor. “I understand.”

 

He looked over at Yuri, with a raised eyebrow. “Will he be moving in with Vitya, then?”

 

It was one of those… sort of taboo things… It was illegal, worldwide, to keep a soulmate pair from each other if they wanted to be together, but it was sort of taboo, to take a cryptid from their ‘owner’ when they found their soulmate in a human or another cryptid. They weren’t exactly owned, but people treated them like they were.

 

Yuri would never claim ownership over a cryptid like that, but he might still be sad to lose him. Surprisingly to everyone, Yuri actually smiled, a _genuine_ smile, when he nodded. “Yes. I’m glad, I’ll still be able to see him, then.”

 

Victor looked over at him, shocked. “You think someone else would try to keep you away?”

 

Yuri shook his head, looking a little emotional, and Yuuri whined again, coming over to nuzzle and sooth his cub. “I… My grandfather and I love him, really, but I only found him by chance in the first place, we’ve been looking for someone more stable to take care of him. I’ll admit, you’re not much more stable than we are, but it’ll help that you’re taking next season off.”

 

Victor’s chest felt tight, and he couldn’t resist throwing himself at the two of them for a hug, completely overwhelmed. “Yura, you can count on me, you can see him any time you want, I promise!”

 

Yuri wanted to yell at him not to touch him, maybe kick him in the shin for touching him. He didn’t though, closing his hands around two fistfuls of Victor’s sweater, holding him close. “If you break that promise, I will literally murder you.”

 

Victor smiled into his hair, nuzzling into the place that Yuuri had been seconds before. “I know, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this series, if anyone is interested. Subscribe to it, and you'll see. I'm love any comments you have for me!
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com


End file.
